


只是想看狼被御子扇巴掌

by yidadian



Category: Sekiro:Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidadian/pseuds/yidadian
Summary: 如题(´-ω-`)非常非常非常短小 当做脑洞来看吧





	只是想看狼被御子扇巴掌

和我缔结契约吧，狼..。  
御子伸出手臂，指尖轻轻触着狼被烤得发烫的脸颊。  
狼的视野由漆黑中生出一片朦胧的光影，身边是木梁燃烧爆出的噼啪火声，身体被烧得滚烫，却能感觉到有什么冰凉的东西抚在皮肤上。  
本能的想要接触那凉意，他动了动肩，义手抓住一片轻盈织物。狼确信那是冰凉的来源，他现在没来由的口渴，也许只是单纯因为在这火场中被炙烤了太久。他抓着那布料越是用力，鼻尖能感受到的凉意便越强烈，他需要...  
最先触到唇，那舒适的温度仿佛能透过唇缝流遍狼燥热的身体。下意识的抿住那片柔软的温度，他只希望得到更多。吮吸片刻，狼便贪得无厌的探入其中，舌慵懒的在那湿润的空间搜刮，渴意似乎缓解了不少。  
啪——  
舒适的温度快速远离，狼的头被某种冲击带动着歪向一边，脸颊上还留有一点凉意。他不确定刚刚是濒死的幻觉还是昏睡中的碎片梦境，但身体印上的清凉却真实存在，一种他不知该称作生命力还是其他什么的东西在体内流淌，而狼此刻依旧只能昏沉倒在原地，任凭发落...


End file.
